Megaman Zero General
by Jomasten
Summary: Set after Zero 2. A mysterious force takes over Neo Arcadia, and the four Generals were defeated and can't do anything about it. Now (Full Summary inside). Chapter 2 up and ready to go!R&R please !
1. Full Summary

Set after Zero 2. A mysterious force takes over Neo Arcadia, and the four Generals were defeated and can't do anything about it. Now seperated in different ways, they will meet again in the place of the Force they needed, The Resistance Base, and the one hero that will be their new ally, Zero.(Crossed with some Megaman and Megaman X Games) Ancient heroes of old have been awakened! Will this help with the outcome of the battle? Future LeviZero pairing. Cross over. Be careful! 


	2. Prolouge

HELLO! Its Reform Joms in a story that just came out of my head. ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman Zero and Zero 2, but I do own the OCs here (for avoidance of gender confusion, I made General Harpuia here f-e-m-a-l-e)  
Alternate Universe or future after Zero 2(maybe)  
  
Prolouge: In the Dessert  
  
"Noo, I can't be defeated! I must save humanity from this destruction..." Panted a lone, green figure in the middle of the dessert. Leagues behind it was an army of uncountable numbers of 'X'-Droid Hunters, closely gaining behind it. "I can't escape them. But I can't fight damaged. THEY may be able to help." The figure drew a deep breath but came up ragged. It then tried to drag itself further away form advancing blue masses, but to no avail. The figure then collapsed into the sand and said, "I'm sorry, M...Master eh...X !" before it dropped unconcious. The armies of Droid Hunters were now a few yards away from Harpuia, First Guardian General of Neo Arcadia...  
  
In another place in the dessert...  
  
"Huh, huh, huh. I...I must... find safety." Now gasped a lone, blue figure in the same dessert, with the same problem as the lone, green figure in another part of the dessert. Leagues of the same X'-Droid Hunters are in pursuit of this blue warrior. "Guh!" Gasped the blue warrior in pain, "I must find safety. Or all of humanity is lost...sob!" Cried the blue one and leaned on the large spear it held.  
" I just wonder if Phantom, Harpuia and Fefnir are all right..." Were Leviathan's, Third Guardian General of Neo Arcadia, thoughts...  
  
In the ruined streets of Neo Arcadia...  
  
"All right you unloyal Droids, take this !" Screamed Fefnir, Second Guardian General of Neo Arcadia as he charged straight on to the blue masses.  
"Uh, Fef, they were only reprogammed !" Shouted Phantom, Fourth Guardian General, from a distance.  
"Yeah, well. They still betrayed us!" Replied Fefnir, crushing an 'X'-Droid Guardian's head .  
  
(Hey! My enemy reference and names can be found at Brady Games' "Official Megaman Zero 2 Strategy Guide!")  
  
"Besides, we can't do this alone. We need THEM. Kaaahh!"  
  
"You know, a year and 1 month somehow changed you." Smirked Phantom, who is now close to Fefnir in the blinke of the eye. "Yeah, it is a good suggestion. This take over must be stopped!"  
  
Harpuia- " I must..."  
Leviathan- "...find the..."  
Fefnir- "... Resistance Forces..."  
Phantom- "...and Zero!"  
  
And so begins a battle...

To be continued...

Author's Notes: Whew! Just begun with a new story, but still working on the Metroid: Zudolk one. I just hope it will be liked

DiJoms: I provided the references  
Hespion: I'll provide the Funniness  
Devilin: I provide the-smack!(gets hit by Original Joms)  
Joms: Baka! You will provide nothing!  
Destin: But I, on the other hand, will provide all the destiny-bonding scenes.  
Joms: Much better! Wham!(hits Devilin for trying to sneak to the computer).  
ChariJoms: sigh This will be a loooong story.


	3. Chapter 1

Chappy 1 !  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Megaman and X series,or Zero and Zero 2, but I do own the OCs here (for avoidance of gender confusion, I made General Harpuia here F-E-M-A-L-E ! And I also made the four Generals have a Brother-Sister relation)  
  
Devilin:Disclaimer, schlaimer! People are ANGREH!  
Joms: About wot?  
Devilin: ABOUT THE STUPID XHARPUIA PAIRING!  
Joms:(pouts) Wot?! At first, I thought Harpuia was a tomboyish girl. Why can't I make IT female so I won't get confused and write "...she..." when I'm trying to say "...he...".  
Devilin(growling): YOUR GIVING ME A BAD NAME! (attacks Joms like an angered tiger)  
Joms:AHHH!! MY SPLEEEEEEN!  
Son: Big brother, what does Devilin mean?  
Crim(I'm a really big watcher of the .HACKTV Series): Author is making X and Harpuia look gay, little sister Son: Oh!...What's gay?  
DiJom(sighing): On with the story...Wait !...We're giving Devilin a bad name? YEAH!! (other yamis cheer along, except Devilin, who is still killing me)  
Hespion: On the side note, Joms has been laughing with so many jokes in his stomach(Probably from the leprechaun boxing). And to answer burning question on 'How the heck is Phantom alive?!'. That will be answered on the end of this chapter... Besides...Harpuia as a female is neede for the plot line in the story at hand.  
  
Alternate Universe or future after Zero 2(maybe)  
  
Chapter 1: Sibling Separations and History Lessons  
  
In the dessert...  
  
"Haaaaaa!" Harpuia attacked the nearest Mechaniloid she can reach, cutting it into four pieces. Droid Hunters upon Droid Hunters, the blue mass piled into a blue scrap yard. Condoroids appeared for the feast of scraps, and also to destroy Harpuia.  
"Damn! Condoroids." Then Harpuia tried taking to the air, but failed as her wings were damaged." Aaaaah!" She fell while 'X'-Droids formed around to meet her on the ground ...  
  
In the streest of Neo Arcadia...  
  
"HELL FIRE!!!" Fefnir screamed as the street he and Phantom were standing bursted into a line of firey geysers of magma and melted every 'X'-Droid Hunter,Guardian, Hammer, and Hopper in the vicinity. Of course, there were no human casualties because some of them escaped, while some were captured and taken to the Core of Neo Arcadia. He dosen't know why, but he has to save them. "Bro! How ya' doing?!" Fefnir shouted over his shoulder.  
Phantom, riding on his Giant Shuriken, was hurling Throwing Knives at the mass under him. "Not bad! Not bad at all!" He answered. He then dropped to the now cooled pavement and instantly sliced a Droid Guardian in half. ( I'm gonna make up moves for Phantom, I never really knew any) He then dashed to a Hunter group and and did them in real fast. He then jumped high into the air and quickly deployed his Tornado Shuriken (his EX attack) and directed it to a large groups of 'X'-Droids.  
In a rain of Throwing Knives, then the big Twister, followed-up by the Giant Shuriken itself, the group was gone. The dark General cooly landed to the rough, warm terrain and grinned at the work he did.  
Suddenly, a big Saranet (the bee) came charging behind him. Sensing this, he quickly dodged and did the giant stinger to scrap. But it wasn't over yet. A laugh rippled through the now silent streets. An evil laugh.  
"So," said the voice, appearing through a large battalion of Mobile 'X'- Droid Launchers and 'X'- Droid Hammers," you are the cause of the commotion in my streets." It appeared neither Reploid now human, but almost both. It was of the color black and red. It was big and tall. Huge hands rested upon muscles upon muscles of machinery, giving it an almost hunky look. It's fingers were as thick as 4 Shabo Rollers in length and width. It's head was robotic, almost ancient look. A huge spike grew out of the head, giving it an impression of an almost one-horned, devilish look. On it's back was a sheath which held a large metal saber. The thing was grinning.  
"Your streets?!" Snarled Fefnir. "This streets belong to the citizens of Neo Arcadia! Not yours!"  
"Yes, and whatever you want with this city, we cannot allow it!" Added Phantom "Oh?" Responded the figure, "What are the 'Generals of Neo Arcadia' gonna do about it?" It said mockingly. This got the red warrior angry and charged at the big figure which was saying, " No one can defeat me, the Project Devil !" Then Devil disappeared.  
"What the?!" Fefnir was caught surprised and unguarded when Devil Appeared behind him, and with one downward swoop of his giant fist, the fight ended. With no time to react, Phantom was also defeated by Devil in a flash. " Weaklings." shrugged Project Devil over his shoulder.  
"What should we do with the two, Master?" Saluted an 'X'-Droid Guardian before looking at the two unconcious Generals.  
"You dispose of them in the dessert, along with the sisters whom I sent to their doom." Replied Devil, grinning.  
" You could have at least left some fight in them." Said a figure from the shadows.  
"Nah, they weren't much of a challenge anyway." Replied Devil. "Ain't that right, Trigger?"  
"Yeah, I suppose so." Then the figure disappeared. Devil was left chuckling to himself...  
  
Back in the dessert...  
  
Leviathan can barely stand, let alone fight when the 'X'-Droids came closer and closer to her weak body. She then tried to manage a battle stance, but failed as she dropped weak to the ground. The only thing she saw was when the Mechaniloids were within range of her, a red blur appeared from somewhere behind her, and the last thing she heard was explosions everywhere. And she passed out...  
  
Back on Harpuia's place...  
  
The 'X'-Droids never met the green General, because at that moment, an earthquake shook, and a giant hole appeared, swallowing Harpuia and any 'X'-Droid nearby. Harpuia now passed out...  
  
Underground...  
  
"Unnnh." Groaned Harpuia. It was dark all around her, and the only light was from the sun from a hole above her. " Where am I?" She asked herself then looked around.  
It was an old, abandoned laboratory. What it was for, she never knew. The computers were rusted and covered with dust, age-old of unuse. All around her, 'X'-Droid were destroyed and in recent ruins. The fall helped her after all. In the dark, Harpuia noticed a faint, blinking, green light. Thinking it'd be a still-functioning 'X'-Droid, and with much recovered energy, Harpuia drew her daggers and slowly proceeded to the light.  
The blinking revealed nothing more than a door. Sighing in relief, Harpuia withdrew her daggers, and out of curiosity, entered the door.  
Inside was a circular room that rose almost to the surface.There were no dust or any sign of age in the whole room. All around her, giant tubes used for human-sized containment glowed a luminiscent green glow that made Harpuia calm (that, and it's her favourite color). Then Harpuia noticed something were inside those tubes, but took no notice until she found out what this lab was used for and proceeded to the computer set in the middle of the wall in front of her. It was primitive, she examined, and clearly outdated. She then started pushing in some basic commands on the key boards.  
  
...BASIC USE OF FACILITY... She typed. the computer responded.  
...TO STORE FIRST MODEL REPLOIDS AND SURVIVAL OF CONTAINMENTS..." First models." She smiled, "I must be looking into my ancestors". This is when Harpuia looked hard into one of the closest tube to her right. She gasped, " I...It can't be !"  
The Reploid contained inside was a boy-type. It wore blue armor almost similar to someone Harpuia knew, except like a younger version. She then started typing furiously ... REPLOID SUBJECT AND NAME CONTAINED TO THE RIGHT OF MODULE IN USE... She then added ...OTHER INFO CONCERNING OTHER SUBJECTS CONTAINED WITHIN FACILITY... The computer again responded(with a little side story)

... In the year 20XX, Dr. Thomas Light developed a new breed of robot, one that could think and feel for itself, capable of emulating human behavior. But his assistant, Dr.Albert W. Wily, had his own plans in mind with this new technology. Amassing an army of these smart robots, he began a campaign of world domination. The only thing standing in his way was one of the frist of these robots, a young boy model named Rock.  
...Rock volunteered to undergo an upgrade, turning him into the powerful fighting robot named Mega Man... 

At this time stopped reading because with a sudden jolt from the earth which interupted her. Then the pods started to open...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!!!  
  
Author's Notes:......PLEASE! LET ME MAKE HARPUIA FEMALE!I NEED IT OR THE PLOT LINE IS IN SHAMBLES!! I know some of you don't like it (DiJoms:ALL!). Okay, all of you don't like it, but I have my respects for him! I am so sorry if it offends you or anything , but I promise! NO MORE XHARPUIA PAIRING, JUST LEVI AND ZERO. JUST PLEASE GIVE ME A CHANCE, and once I can feel my lower body... PLEASE!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Announcer:AND NOW! FOR THE OTHER FEATURE PRESENTATION,  
Every Yamis and audiences: 'HOW THE HECK IS PHANTOM ALIVE?!' (all cheers)  
SHHHHHH!  
  
On the Heart of The Temple of Wind...  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Soon, all of human race will vanish from this world, and all Reploids will finally have peace and a never ending UTOPIA!! HAHAHAHAHAH!" A power crazed Elpizo shouted through the line of revived Hunters Zero defeated for the past months, plus two from the last year. "Now, where to put Mr. General Phantom..." But what Elpizo dosen't know, that even the influence of the Dark Elf was strong , slowly, Phantom was breaking out of the control over his programming.  
Suddenly an explosion... "ELPIZO!" Shouted an angered Harpuia through the doors she destroyed. "I CANNOT ALLOW YOU TO LET THIS CONTINUE!"  
" Oh, really ?" Grinned Elpizo evily.  
-  
(interruption)  
  
Yami Marik(with popcorn in hand):Well ! I like this guy. He thinks like me! (laughs evily, sending chills to everyone not evil though their spines)  
Marik(eating a popsicle): SHADDUP, will ya!  
Yami Bakura(with popcorn in hand too): You 'shaddup' you insolent pup !  
Bakura: Wait...what the heck are you two doing here? I thought you two were in the Shadow Realm?  
Yami Bakura: HELLO? BAKURA THE THIEF TO TWERP, did the strange voice from nowhere not say "All YAMIS and audiences"!  
Bakura: Grr... you got a point there.  
Joey(with soda in hand); HEY! SHADDUP, WOOD YA?! I DIDN'T PAY 8 DALLARS(as in dollars) TO LISTEN TO SOME BICKERING AND EVIL SMART-ASS COMMENTS!(takes a sip of soda, while everybody continues watching)  
  
-----------  
  
" Oh, really ?" Grinned Elpizo evily.  
-----------  
  
Joms:Ahh, so sorry ! I guess i'll have to cliff-hang you people for a while. No really...SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!


	4. Chapter 2

Chappy 2 !  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Mega Man series, X series, or the Zero series, or any Mega Man related stuff. But I do own OCs.  
  
Joms: Yeah, you go get him, Haggis Malladies!  
(Joms is watching TV) some leprechaun: Aye, you're a good fighter, you are. But you're going down, me laddie! (gets into strange position)  
DiJoms: Ohhh boy. He's watching Leprechaun Boxing again...EVERYBODY!  
Every one of Joms' Yamis: YEAH!  
DiJoms: Looks like we're going to manage the fanfic for a while!...(hits Devilin) EXCEPT YOU!  
Devilin: Grrrr.  
joms: WHAT? Meffot Mecrackpot won?!...Oh, well.  
Hespion: And on a side note, we, the faithful Yamis, will be managing the fic and add some cameos.  
  
(for avoidance of gender confusion, I made General Harpuia here F-E-M-A-L-E ! And I also made the four Generals have a Brother-Sister relation)  
Alternate Universe or future after Zero 2(maybe)  
  
Chapter 2: Malfunction  
  
On the abandoned laboratory...  
  
One pod lid hissed open, and out stepped the blue-armored hero of old. Out stepped Mega Man.  
"Unngh! Wh...where am I? " He asked when he saw the green Harpuia, he asked another question, "Who...who are you?"  
Harpuia smiled," Hi ! my name is Harpuia!" The Blue Bomber's(she found out that Mega Man had a nickname: The Blue Bomber) face brightened out of it's youthful confusion and replied.  
"Hi! I'm Mega Man!" (cameo #1 !). Both Reploids shook hands.Then the other pods started to hiss open. Harpuia and Mega Man stood in front of them to greet Mega Man's friends...  
  
In the dessert...(Leviathan's POV)  
  
Moving...I'm moving. But I'm asleep!...Somebody must be carrying me, but I'm afraid who it might be. That, and I can't open my eyes...too tired. Could it be an enemy? Could it be trusted? Then, I heard voices..."I found a someone here. I'm going to transport now." It was familiar.  
....ZERO ! I still didn't want to open my eyes now that I'm not tired. I felt my whole body go warm. I finally got close to the Resistance Forces and Zero, but not this close with Zero! Their commander, Ciel , I heard, was shouting (Zero must have said something to make her angry), "YOU FOUND WHO!? ZERO, FOR ALL WE KNOW, LEVIATHAN MIGHT BE SETTING A TRAP AND MIGHT DESTROY YOU ANY MOMENT NOW !! AND IF YOU'RE BRINGING HER BACK HERE, THEN NO!!!" "But I can feel her body temperature rising. She must have over-heated herself while trying to escape from those Pantheon 'X'- Droid Hunters. I even found a few humans before her." ...He's protecting me ! But I'm his enemy ! Countless times (Roughly 4 times.) have i tried to destroy him! And he's protecting m...! Meeee....(she passed out again.  
(Narrator POV)  
"Huh? " Zero looked down on his burden. Leviathan took a deep breath ,then exhaled."Hmmm?" Then his face relaxed slightly, " Must be some fight...Too late, Ciel. I'm alredy being transported."  
  
On the Resistance Base...(the new one from Zero 2)  
  
"Zero is returning..." Announced Amiu ( I made up names for the two Compter Operators and other people, this one the brown-haired Operator)  
"In three...two...one..." Added Silffy (the blonde one). Then Zero, carrying an unconcious Leviathan, appeared from the Trans-Server.  
"ZERO!" Ciel screamed the minute Zero stepped out, " BE CAREFUL!" Ciel was both worried, and angry, a strange combination. Zero sighed, "Fine, I'll just set her down here. " Then he carefully set her on the floor. Then Amiu said, " Uhhh, Ms. Ciel, more are arriving." This made Ciel scared.  
Then figures formed on the Trans-Server. One of the Neo Arcadian civilians( Ciel sighed in relief) was the first to step out. " Wh...where are we? " A girl asked.  
" You're on the Resistance Forces Head Quarters. " Ciel replied sternly then gasped. "Milly?!" She was surprised to see an old friend among the civilians.  
"...?! Ciel ?!" Then the two of them met and hugged each other while screaming "...YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU'RE ALIVE!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!!". Some of the other civilians started to recoginze the little girl who once loved to play on the streets of Neo Arcadia, now a scientist trying to develop an answer to the ever shortening supply of power, and trying to save Reploids falsely accused of turning Maverick, now the leader of the infamous Resistance Forces.  
  
A few moments later...  
  
"And General Leviathan tried to distarct the 'X'- Droid troops while we made the escape." Finished Tonis, the one who led the escpae of this group, who just finished explaining on what is happening on Neo Arcadia. " And Ciel, are you sure these Reploids are not dangerous?" He looked around the attentioned guards of Reploids.  
"A sad day for humans. And no, they are not dangerous for the last time." Replied Ciel, who was still processing what had happened . "...Hmmm. Project Devil."...  
  
Still in the Resistance HQ, on the Recovery Room...  
  
Zero stood guard over Leviathan. His face was almost close to sleep, though he is standing.Cervaeu (with much protesting about "I CANNOT TOUCH A WOMAN!") said that Leviathan was damaged, but managed to repair her completely. Then he heard Leviahtan gasp, then suddenly sat up and opened her eyes, only to meet Zero's confused face.  
"Z...Z...Zero!" She stammered then, with blanket (she's partially naked, and I improved the Recovery Room to have beds.) and armourless body, tried to stand up. But Zero, concerned that she might over-heat again( Hespion: OOOH! This is a start!) , grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down.  
Leviathan's body warmed up again, and she blushed. Though Zero suspected she's overheating again (DiJoms: HAHAHAHA!) said "Don't! You might over-heat again. Cervaeu said that you must rest because of the damage you recieved!" ...  
  
(Leviathan's POV)  
  
...Over-heat?...He must think I'm overheating! GOODNESS! Zero must be really worried (Or really dosen't know when a Repolid is blushing. He did lose some of his memories, if I remember.) about me.  
"I...I'm fine, thank you." I insisted. Zero gave me an 'I-don't-think-you're-supposed-to-be-moving-right-now-because-I'm-really-worried-about-you.' kind of look. I never saw him looked worried about anyone at all... let alone for me.  
"I really am fine, Zero." I smiled sweetly . Zero...blushed? "Just, please, get me my clothes and my armor, please!" I gave him puppy-dog pout look.  
  
(Zero's POV)  
  
...I feel warm... Am I over-heating? I think I am over-heating( I need to check on Cervaeu about this. This is really serious !) Then I complied to Leviathan's request (I think she's fine.) and grabbed her armor on the storage closet.  
  
(Narrator POV)  
  
A few moments later...  
  
Leviathan, more comfortable with her armor back on, she went out and met up with Zero outside of the Recovery Room.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Zero asked her.  
"Yes, " She replied. " I must discuss with Ms. Ciel about something." She added.  
"Oh, you mean the take-over of Neo Arcadia ?"  
"How did you know?"  
" I've been eavesdropping on Ms. Ciel's conversation with the human Tonis." Zero looked sly and smart. He smiled. The way he smled made Leviahtan smile too.  
"... You know, I've never seen you so relaxed before. Whenever I see you, we're battling against each other. And you're relaxed around one of your enemies !" She now said seriously. Zero just smiled. " i saved you. Don't you mean ' i am now in your debt for saving me?'. " He replied. " Besides, when someone is in trouble, I have to rescue them, no matter who they are. Somehow, it just feels it's been part of my programming." Leviathan pondered about this. She turned away and thought to herself, "Yes, he's right. I am in his debt. " Then an idea came to her. She blushed at the idea, but smiled after much thinking. Then she faced Zero and said, "You know what? I think you're right. And here's my thanks. " She then leaned towards him and kissed him lightly on his cheek. (DiJoms: YAY!") . Zero blushed and replied, "Yeah, umm...you're welcome." Then they both walked to the Meeting Room, where Ciel and Tonis are discussing the plans for taking back Neo Arcadia, and making peace...  
  
End of Chapter 2!  
  
Author's notes: Possibly my shortest chapter yet. But I'm still getting over Haggis Malladies' loss on Leprechaun Boxing. And I am so busy that I don't have time to finish 'revival of Phantom' special. so it won't shown until I finally clear my head.  
Hespion: Oh, boy.  
  
ASTALA BYE-BYE! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! 


End file.
